


Wolf and the Fox

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Smutty companion piece to the tumblr piece of Wolffe/Obi-Wan soul mate part.





	Wolf and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my tumblr Wolfandfox series  
> swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/tagged/wolfandfox/chrono

He almost expects it to be violent.

To be after a particularly bad battle with adrenaline shooting through their systems and his Jedi bleeding so Wolffe needs the reassurance of skin to skin to make sure his Runi Brokar is okay.

But their first time is anything but such an occasion.

Its quiet and intimate, Obi-Wan the one to initiate it as he straddles the others lap in the comfort of the Negotiator’s private quarters and kisses him sweetly on the lips, lavishing the clone commander with attention and care as the trooper massages the back of the others thighs and submits to his fox, letting him take the speeder wheel on this.

Clever hands find where the magnetic latches are and pulls the armor away as an even more clever mouth slowly trails from lips to press a brief kiss to the bottom of Wolffe’s scar before moving to nip and suck at the others neck.

Rumbling faintly, Wolffe ran his hand up the back of the others tunic and stroked the warm skin of the small of the others back, smirking a bit as he listened to the small thump each piece of his armor makes as it drops to the floor.

“Nee Riduur, nee Runi Brokar… so clever and warm.” He hummed while shifting his free hand to undo the others belts to release more warm skin.

Obi-Wan hummed against neck, the only part he can currently get to with the blacks in the way and Wolffe shivers faintly as he pushes the tunic down the others arms and down to his elbows, rumbling happily when Obi-Wan lets it drop all the way off.

Warm skin and flexing muscles, all for Wolffe and its more then enough to make him full body shiver as he turns them, pressing Obi-Wan down into the bed to kiss and nip down the others body, the physical aspects of sex so far from the white sterility of Kamino’s facility enough to make the troopers body throb hotly.

Nosing at the wry curls of copper chest hair, his thumb finds a little pink nub, rubbing it gently until it pebbles and Obi-Wan hums beneath him with pleasure.

If he could feel the Force, he imagines it would be suffused with Obi-Wan’s warmth and pleasure as he smiles at Wolffe. As it is, he has the visual cues of Obi-Wan’s straining body and the audio of his pleased sighs in his ears.

Kisses and nips covers all over Obi-Wan’s pectorals before he moves further down, pressing the leggings down with care as he let his lips trail warm skin, chuckling at the eagerly bobbing erection that pops out with leggings and underwear out of the way, flushed a deep pink.

Somehow between one breath and the other he has Obi-Wan prepared, fingers squelching wetly inside the Jedi who cries out needily against his own arms where he’s thrown them over his face to hide, Wolffe fumbling with the bottoms part of his strained blacks to press them down one handed as he curls his fingers inside of Obi-Wan to get a half scream of pleasure out of the other.

No, the first time they’re intimate is not violent, only perfect as bodies meet in primal need.


End file.
